


Muse

by righteousbros



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Come as Lube, M/M, Mechanic Jensen, Nude Modeling, Painter Jared, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousbros/pseuds/righteousbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a MFA student at Stanford who’s trying to paint but is suffering from some serious artist’s block.  His best friend Sandy decides he needs some inspiration and puts out an ad for a nude model.  Jensen answers the ad and surprises Jared in his studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

“Fuck this” Jared muttered to the empty room. 

He’d been staring at a blank canvas for what seemed like hours.  It just wasn’t happening tonight.  He’d ruined enough paintings to know that it couldn’t be forced.  The inspiration/talent/mojo/whatever-you-wanted-to-call-it either flowed through him like water or it didn’t.  And at the moment, he felt as dry as a bone.

Jared stood up from his stool to stretch his long legs and clear his head.  He’d been sitting in front of his easel in that studio every damn night for over three weeks trying to make something happen.  He was well and truly blocked. 

He really should just pack it in for the night.  Sandy, Danneel, and Misha were probably already at the bar.  They’d been badgering Jared to get out more after he’d skipped out on them for the past two weeks in a row.  He felt kinda bad about it, but the Masters in Fine Arts program at Stanford didn’t leave much time for a social life. 

Misha kept insisting that the best way for him to get unblocked was to take a break and get out of the studio.  “How do you think you’re going to paint life if you refuse to live it?” Misha had said in his typically overdramatic way.  Misha always thought everything he said was incredibly profound after a few shots of tequila and a spliff.  Fucking philosophy majors.

Maybe Misha was right.  Besides, it was getting late and he could really go for a drink. 

Jared was just starting to gather up his supplies when he heard the metal door of the studio scraping against the concrete floor as it slide open.  He turned the volume down on his ancient portable stereo, muting the classical aria that he’d barely been listening to.  “Hello?” he called out.

“Hello?  I’m looking for a Jared Padaleski?” a deep male voice asked.

“Padalecki.  Uh, yeah – I’m Jared.” He said stepping out from behind his easel.

“Hey.  I’m Jensen.” the stranger said.  “I saw your flyer in the coffee shop asking for models…so here I am”.

Jared had to search his mind for a few seconds to figure out what the guy was talking about.  Then he remembered Sandy stopping by to visit him one afternoon and playing around with his wooden artist’s model.  She had made an offhanded remark about it and had threatened to find him some new subjects to sketch.  This must be her doing.  Meddling was his best friend’s favorite pastime.

“Yeah listen, my friend put those up.  I think she thought that she was doing me a favor, but I don’t usually use live models.” Jared said starting to apologize.  “I mean I _can_.  I have.  They’ve brought people into a bunch of my classes before but I never – “

“Listen man, whatever you wanna do.”  Jensen interrupted, sounding vaguely irritated.  “When I called the number on the flyer some chick, I forget her name, told me to stop by here after I got out of work if I wanted to make some extra cash.  But if you don’t want me, it’s no skin off my ass.”

“What do you do?” Jared asked out of curiosity.

“I’m a mechanic.” he said lifting his chin like he was daring the college boy to say something about it.

Interesting.  Not that he was really considering hiring this guy.  But…  “Can you come around over here and stand under the light?” Jared asked on impulse.

Jensen followed him into the angled spotlight of a studio lamp and stood there impassively waiting for further instructions. 

“Hold out your hands, please?” Jared asked.

Jensen pushed back the sleeves of his black hooded sweatshirt and held out his hands for inspection.  They were calloused and scarred from hard work in the garage, which is what Jared had expected of a mechanic.  What he hadn’t expected was the long nimble-looking fingers that seemed better suited for a musician than a grease-monkey.  The hands had character, and character meant that they’d be interesting to draw.   “I might be able to work with these” Jared said more to himself than to Jensen. 

He took a few steps back and assessed Jensen’s features.  Classically handsome good looks.  His nose might have been broken once and reset almost straight but with a slight crook in the bridge.  He had a strong jawline with just the ghost of a clef in the chin.  Moss green eyes with long lashes.  Freckles – those might be fun.  And full pouty lips that looked like sin.  They were positively x-rated.

Jared found himself staring at Jensen’s bottom lip just a little too long for comfort.  He cleared his throat nervously and attempted to look him in the eye as if he were a professional, and not kinda thinking naughty thoughts about the guy’s mouth.  “Um, yeah I think I can use you.  Have you ever done anything like this before?  I mean, sit for an artist?”

“Nope.  But how hard can it be right?” Jensen said with a smirk.

Should he push his luck?, Jared wondered.  “How do you feel about nudity?”

“I’m a big fan” Jensen quipped.  There was that cocky grin of his again.  “No worries.  I’m not shy”.

“Ah, ok.  Well I can offer you $15 an hour.  When are you available?”

“I’m here now.” Jensen said with a shrug.  “Unless you got somewhere else to be.”

Jared thought about his friends at the bar.  “Nope.  Let’s get started” he said, moving to close the studio door.

Jensen shucked off his sweatshirt as Jared retreated back behind his easel and set up his materials.  This was not how he had intended to spend his night at all, but he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity  for some quality inspiration.  Maybe Sandy had done him a favor after all.  This guy Jensen was a diamond in the rough.  He was beautiful in a rakish James Dean sort of way, and he’d look great on canvas.

“Ok, I think we can start with you standing.  Then we’ll move to a reclining position maybe.” Jared began.  “Whenever you’re ready, you can go ahead and take off – “

Jensen dragged his t-shirt up over his head and tossed it on a workbench without waiting for Jared to finish. 

Christ.  His torso was perfectly sculpted.  None of that clichéd gym-rat bulkiness.  He was long and lean with ropes of muscle and tendon that had been honestly earned by manual labor.  Jared actually felt his mouth water. 

“I-I’m just going to change up the music.” he stammered as Jensen continued to shed his clothes.  He had to focus.  He was acting like a teenage girl.  Jared fumbled with his CD’s, finally throwing a Norah Jones album into the machine.  Mellow out you creeper, he admonished himself.

“How do you want me to stand?” Jensen asked when he was fully nude.

Jared did his best to look him in the eye.  “Your hands.” Jared said, clearing his throat.  “I want to be able to really feature your hands.  I think if you crossed them over your chest like this”, Jared demonstrated making an X with his arms, “and laid them flat against your shoulders.”

Jensen mimicked the pose.  Good, Jared thought.  He can take direction.  “Yeah, just splay out your fingers a tiny bit.  Perfect.  And tilt your head down and to the right a bit.  Good.  Just hold that”.

Jared snatched up his charcoal pencil and began sketching.  He roughly traced out Jensen’s wide shoulders.  The V-shaped trunk of his body.  The narrow hips and exaggerated bow of his legs.  This was working, Jared thought.  This felt like something was happening.

When the rough outline was done, he began to focus in on the details.  The curve of Jensen’s cheekbone and the arch of his eyebrows.  His nose.  His mouth.  Jared felt his cheeks flush and hoped that Jensen didn’t notice.  If he had, he didn’t show it.

For a long while, Jared was able to lose himself in the drawing.  He slipped into that magic mojo zen place where his focus was laser sharp and his waking mind let his instinct take over.  He imagined the colors that he would use when he painted it.  Sap green for the eyes.  Golden ochre and burnt sienna for his hair.  Shades of alizarin red for his lips.  He could see the completed image in his head and he was desperate to make it come alive.

Jared shaded in the contours of Jensen’s abdomen and the edges of hipbones, feeling the creeping tendrils of desire start to cloud his mind.  He felt himself starting to blush again and he smiled to himself for being such a pervy jerk.  He had been avoiding looking at a particular area, and now he couldn’t any longer.  It was just flesh, he told himself.  No different than an elbow or a kneecap.

He swallowed hard and glanced down.  _Fuck_.  Of course.  Jensen’s dick was just as perfectly designed as the rest of him.  And from the looks of it – at least half hard.

Jared went beet red as he stared in shock.  This time, Jensen noticed.

“Sorry” Jensen said huskily.  “I’m not used to people just staring at me when I’m naked.  Usually I’m busy doing other things at the time”.

“No, no.  It’s fine.” Jared rushed.

“Is it?” Jensen joked.  “I always thought so.”

Jared dragged a hand through his floppy hair, thoroughly embarrassed.  “I didn’t mean – I mean it is.  But I – ah, shit.  I don’t know what I’m saying”.

“Maybe you should just stop talking then.” Jensen said, his eyes going a few shades darker green.  He dropped his arms to the side and took a step towards Jared. 

Jared felt twin currents of panic and excitement course up his spine as he watched Jensen advance on him like a hungry predator.

Jensen didn’t waste any time.  He grabbed Jared by the shoulders and hauled him roughly to his feet.  Then he slid his right hand around to the back of Jared’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

It wasn’t gentle.  It was impatient and needy and it heated Jared’s blood immediately.  Clearly the sexual tension that had been building between them hadn’t been just in his imagination.  Voluptuous lips were quickly followed by tongue and teeth as the kiss deepened and turned demanding.  Jared’s head swam and he lightly bit at Jensen’s bottom lip, earning a grunt of pleasure.

Jensen grabbed at the hem of Jared’s t-shirt, forcing it up until he got the hint and took it off.  Then Jensen pulled him in close until they were skin to skin.  He clamped his hot mouth on the tender skin at the base of Jared’s neck where it met his collarbone, sending shivers of delight straight through him.  Jensen sucked hard and bit, marking him there before laving his tongue over the bruised flesh to soothe.  Jared’s fingers dug into Jensen’s hips, his fingernails leaving half-moon indentations in the skin.  When Jensen’s mouth came back to ravage his own with another kiss, Jared slid his hand around to grasp Jensen’s hardening cock.  Jensen hissed in a breath as Jared began to stroke his length. 

Jensen nibbled at the pulse-point under Jared’s ear while Jared continued jerking him off.  When the first pearly bead of pre-come slipped over the crown of his cock, Jensen’s hands flew to Jared’s jeans.  Jared broke away from him and stripped down as fast as the butterflies in his stomach would let him.  “You’re gonna come for me” Jensen growled, dropping to his knees and sinking his teeth into Jared’s hipbone, making him cry out in shock.

Jared knew he would and _soon_ the moment he saw Jensen’s mouth close around his erection.  “Oh fuck!” he moaned, digging his fingers into Jensen’s short hair.  Was this really happening?  He had just been imagining this a few minutes ago.  Shit like this did not happen to him. 

Jensen’s clever tongue twisted and flicked around his cock, teasing at raw nerves.  He sucked long and hard, drawing the shaft in and out from between his lips eagerly.  Jared was mesmerized by the sight of this rogue Adonis driving his closer and closer to climax with his perfect mouth.  It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.  He felt the pressure in his groin build to a crest. Pulling his body strung tight like a rubber band about to snap.  “Oh fuck.  I'm gonna - Fuck!” he managed before it all became too much and he came.  A chain reaction of intense pleasure hitting him like a shot to the brainpan.

Jensen’s mouth filled with come but he didn’t swallow.  Instead he stood and spit into his open palm, using the slick mess to lubricate his fingers.  He reached behind Jared and slid two wet fingers slowly into him without preamble.  “My turn, Rembrandt” he grinned devilishly. 

Jared felt like his knees were going to give out from underneath him, but he wouldn’t have wanted to stop if the building had been burning down around their ears.  There was the expected burn, a little sharper than he was used to without the proper lube, but soon enough he was panting and squirming for more.  He let Jensen maneuver him over to the workbench.  Jared went to bend over it as Jensen retrieved a condom from his wallet, which had somehow ended up next to one of his workboots. 

“No.” Jensen said, pulling him around.  He kissed Jared deep and slow, inflaming a whole new kind of heat.  “Lay back.  I wanna see your face”.

Well, shit.  He hadn’t seen that coming.  Jared pressed one more quick kiss to Jensen’s lips and then obligingly laid back on the table. 

Jensen rolled on the condom and positioned himself between Jared’s legs, lifting his knees up and spreading them wider until he had the access he wanted.  He grabbed his hard cock, wetting is as best he could with the leftover slick on his hand, and slowly slipped just the head of his erection inside the tight ring of muscle.

“Come on.  Please.” Jared moaned.  He couldn’t stand it anymore.  It had been way too long since anything made him feel so damn hot.  Like he was going to explode out of his skin.

Jensen carefully inched the rest of way inside him until he was completely encased in that close heat.  He waited there until they both could adjust and steady themselves a bit.  Then Jensen placed a light kiss on Jared’s sternum and gently rolled his hips. 

Jared gripped the edge of the table for purchase, locking eyes with Jensen and silently urging him on. 

Jensen didn’t need any more encouragement.  He rocked into Jared in a steady rhythm, gripping his thighs tightly. 

Jared couldn’t get enough.  Each thrust sent little waves of ecstasy singing up his spine.  “Yes” he whispered harshly.  “Feels so fucking good”.

Jensen groaned, spurred on by Jared’s words.  He picked up speed, pounding deep. 

When he hit Jared’s prostate, Jared cried out and slammed a fist down on the table.  It was like an electric pulse straight to his cock.  Jared didn’t think it was possible but he felt himself growing hard again.  He starting stroking himself, getting the pressure inside him to start to build once more.

Jensen saw what he was doing and watched intently, getting even more aroused as he continued to fuck him.  He thrust deep, hitting that spot again and again inside Jared that was making him fall apart. 

Jared felt the familiar rush of sensation and teetered closer to the brink.  He started jerking himself off harder in desperation.

Jensen shifted and brought his hand to meet Jared’s, adding another source of friction on his cock.

The second orgasm ripped through Jared so hard it was almost painful.  He came in hot spurts over his hand, Jensen’s hand, and his own stomach.

Jensen followed just seconds later, spilling into the condom and then collapsing forward onto his elbows.  He rested his sweaty forehead against Jared’s, panting out a ragged breath.

“Holy shit” Jensen managed.  He raised his head slightly to kiss Jared with unexpected tenderness.

Jared had no words.  He just made a mental note to buy Sandy some Thank You for Meddling flowers.


End file.
